Dark Possession
by Darkimeru05
Summary: Natsu,the brother of zeref,was starting to change for a better life,trying to forget his past. But due to a curse,Zeref was forced to implant a dark soul in him,even darker than himself. Seems good at first,But they understimated that soul. This is a Fairytail x creepypasta crossover. Slight AU,rated M for slight gore. Cover owned by nina2119 from devianart. I just edited it a bit.
1. Chapter I:Looming Darkness

**A/N:** Hi there everyone,Blazeo-kun here. this story will be about an AU Fairytail-creepypasta crossover. if i'd rate this,i'd say this is rated M due to some slight gore and light profanity. I got 13 ready chapters,but i'll update only twice a week(can't promise).The early chapter's grammar are a bit crappy,but it'll improve later on.

Shout out to **ND2014!** He's my inspiration on making this story(even though he does'nt know creepypasta),so please check him out!

DISCLAIMER:i do not own fairytail nor creepypasta. Fairytail is owned by hiro mashima. creepypasta is a website for scary stories.

Warning:this story contains mild fantasy violence,light profanity,fantasy death and blood red eyes. continue at your own risk. Oh and the most dangerous of them all,spoilers!but don't worry,the story will be change completely by me. there will only be one spoiler here.(or two..or three..)

Legends:

"talking"

'thinking/thoughts'

 **Moves/spells**

"SHOUTING"

(double checked!)

* * *

-at the middle of a forest-

The ground shook at the intensity of the fighting of two mighty dragons,Igneel the flame dragon king and acnologia,the dragon king.

"Heh!still eager as ever eh,igneel?"acnologia said,panting slightly.

"shut up coal-head! **Fire dragon king's roar**!"igneel roared,sending a huge torrent of fire towards acnologia,destroying the trees and huge boulders in it's path.

"heh,that's stronger,but still too weak for me. **Dragon king's roar**!"acnologia yelled as he sent a larger dark beam towards igneel's roar.

The two projectiles met each other followed by a huge explosion resulting on the clearing being reshaped into a giant crater,a shockwave zooming throughout the whole forest. As the chaos between the two dragon continues,an unexpected visitor came.

"woah,two huge lizards fighting!"a childish voice exclaimed. The dragons looked at the direction where the sound came from.

"who are you calling lizards huh?!"the two dragons shot back.

"of course you two,i didnt know huge dragons have small brains."the kid retort.

Tick marks were appearing at the dragon duo,but they were able to compose themselves.'its just a kid,just a kid..'they both thought.

the kid looked to be in his adolescent stage..13..14 years old?'acnologia thought.'he's wearing that weird black robe..'igneel pondered.

"tch,what are you doing here kid?"acnologia questioned.

"yeah. kids like you should'nt be going at the woods alone."igneel said,both of them lowering their heads so that they can see the boy clearly.

Well,all they could make out of him is that he's a cute(delicious prey) kid,and he has..

"you dyed your hair pink?hahahaha!"igneel taunted.

"it's my natural hair color lizard head!and it's salmon not pink."the kid said in defence.

"anyways,back to my question,why are you here?"

"me and my brother got separated."the kid said plainly.

"how?"igneel asked.

As acnologia stare longer at that kid,he could feel a manevolent energy coming off of the kid. 'what's this...'

"what's your name?"acnologia asked,staring at the kid's eyes.

"natsu. natsu dragneel."the now named natsu said casually.

After the dragons heard what is natsu's last name,both of their eyes widen.'Dragneel?!..'they both thought.

"my mom said that she doesnt want another burden at our house so she left me here at the forest. brother got really angry,so he came with me,but sadly,we got lost and separated."natsu explained.

"wait here natsu. me and my friend is just gonna talk about few things. don't go anywhere ok?"igneel said to natsu.

"yes mom."natsu said back,making a funny face by drawing his tongue out.

"tch.."igneel said as they flew off to make some distance between them and natsu.

"he said he's a dragneel,then that must mean-"igneel said as acnologia cut him off.

"that he's the brother of the darkest mage in history,zeref dragneel."acnologia finished.

"so what do we do about him then?"igneel pondered.

"..."acnologia was silent as he was thinking.

"we've got no choice but to..."

-back to natsu-

"heh.i saw two huge dragons!brother's gonna be so proud of me when i k-"natsu was cut off by the loud flapping of wings from the two dragons.

as the two dragons landed,they slowly walked towards natsu,and as they got near him,they both look at each other and nodded their head.

" **Dragon king's roar**!"

" **Fire dragon kings roar!** "

They both shouted as they released their attack at natsu,his eyes widening.

 ***boooom***

A large smokescreen was created as the explosion ended.

"i'm sorry kid,but we need to st-"acnologia was cut off by a sinister laughing.

"...he..hahaha..."they heard in the middle of the smoke.

'W-what?! he's still alive?but how..'igneel thought as he a large crimson beam was shot from the smoke and coming at him at extreme speed.

"c-crap!"he said as he barely dodged the attack. the beam continued to a far village. for the first few seconds,nothing seemed to be happening to the village but as the beam ended..

 ***BOOOOM***

A large explosion followed as the beam ended,destroying even the mountains around the village,completely erasing the village from existance.

"p-powerful..'igneel thought as he back away from the smoke.

"i knew it. he's not the brother of zeref for nothing."acnologia said to igneel.

As the smoke cleared down,natsu's state was revealed that made both of the dragons' eyes widen. natsu barely even got a scratch in him. 'he should have at least taken some damage,or at least his clothes should have been tattered..'acnologia thought in fear.

"i knew that you two wanted to play too!"natsu said at a deeper voice than his normal.

"wait..'too'?you mean you've already encountered a dragon before?"acnologia questioned.

"yes of course!and not just a single dragon,i met a lot of them!who was that last one.. uh.. granbeany?was that it?"natsu asked himself,not noticing the dragons' eyes widening.

"s-so he was the one who killed grandeeney.."igneel thought as he became furious at the kid.

"yeah!your right!grandeeney!i killed her while she was protecting this little girl,what a hero."natsu said,smirking.

"i was'nt able to kill the little blue-haired girl because she ran away. can't believe that kid got away from my enhanced senses."he said the last part to no one in particular.

"but enough of this rambling,let's play lizards!"natsu declared while grinning sadistically.

"Grr..RUWAAGH!you'll pay for killing our fellow dragons!"igneel yelled as he soar at incredible speeds towards the smiling natsu.

"you really have small brain huh lizard?"natsu said while still grinning.

He raised one of his hand,then he yelled:" **Hell's core:Hell cage!** "natsu shouted as he clasp his hands in a crushing motion.

Several huge burning iron pillars rose from the ground,and a dark red wave covered the top,trapping igneel inside.

'Damn,i let my emotions get me!'igneel thought.

"igneel!you idiot!"acnologia said as he flew off towards the caged igneel.

"Now,suffer!"natsu declared excitedly.

As soon as natsu said those words,igneel stopped moving inside the cage. as igneel stopped,acnologia fasten his flying towards him.

"GRUWAAAAAAAARGH!"igneel suddenly yelled,as tons of pain cursed through his head from the waves being emitted by the bars.

"ARRRRRRGHHHHHAAHHHHH!S-STOPPPPP IT!AGHHHHHH!"igneel desperately shouted,begging natsu to stop torturing him.

"igneel!"acnologia frankly hit the pillars with his huge tails and claws,but to no avail.

Please stop it!im begging you... m-*murmur*..natsu.."acnologia said in defeat.

"what?i cant hear you igneel's being too loud."natsu said smirking.

"P-PLEASE STOP THIS!WE'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT M-MASTER NATSU!"acnologia yelled,tears shedding his eyes.

"Hehahahahaha...ok then. what'll you offer?"natsu asked the dragon king.

"w-we'll teach you our magic.."acnologia muttered looking down.

"...Hmmp. ok. i think that'll be fun!"natsu suddenly said joyfully,cancelling his spell.

-after two years-

Due to their agreement,acnologia and igneel taught natsu they're magic. the Dragon king slayer,a lost magic,the most powerful dragon slayer magic that can defeat a dozen of dragons all at the same time. and the flame dragon king slayer,the royal dragon slayer magic of the fire dragons. it's fire can burn down almost everything in this world.

The two dragons did'nt made any attempts to backstab him,because natsu warned them that he's immortal,just like his brother,so they will just die trying. (technically,he can die,but he was'nt a fool to let them know that.)

But to make sure that they would'nt betray him,natsu put a sealing spell at the two. this spell makes them 100% obedient to him. They could still do all the normal things they do,but they can't if he said no.

They also learned that natsu only has certain times of the year that he'll get really bloodlust,just like the time when they met him. And now,it's the time where natsu has fully learned both their magic,and it's time for him to get away from them.

But natsu has other plans for them..

"hmmp. i guess this is it,igneel,acnologia."a teenager natsu said in a bored tone.

"yes indeed. But you have'nt learned dragon force,the natural way to lean them is.. to kill us. will you kill us master natsu?"acnologia asked,fear in his voice.

"of course... no."he casually said.

"But.."he continued.

* **gulp** *both dragon gulped.

"you two,your gonna come with me!"natsu exclaimed happily. despite him being trained by two mighty dragons,natsu's childish nature is still present in him.

"w-what?where?"they both asked at the same time.

"were gonna play!i wanna join a guild,then destory stuff,but i want you two to come with me."natsu said as he walked towards the dragons.

"but only acnologia can turn into human master.. how about-"

Igneel was cut off by natsu using one of his spells.

" **Hell's core:Reborn.** "

As natsu said this,the two dragons were enveloped by crimson dark flames,but they did not feel anything,so they thought it would be painless. well,it is painless but..

As the flames died down,it revealed that two mighty dragons did turn into humans.

"w-wow!i did b-w-wait,why is my voice like-"igneel trailed off as 'he' looked at 'himself'.

As soon as he looked down,the first thing he notice was that his chest were larger now,and he felt really lighter now.

And as he looked behind him,he also noticed his hair,a back length hair with the same shade as his master.

His eyes widen.

"EEEEKKKKK!IM A GIRL!"igneel yelled to no one.

"oh,something must have went wrong when i casted my spell.."natsu said as he scratched his head.

"but now that your a girl,we should change your na-"

"w-wait master!c-cant you turn me back?"igneel plead.

"hmm... actually i can."

"shuu. i thought i was done fo-"

"but i kinda like it more now that your a girl. You wont be so grumpy now."natsu said eyeing her.

"E-E-EHHHH?!"

"now,back to your name.. hmmp.. what should be a good name for you.."natsu said as he went into a thinking position,his hand going into his chin.

'No!i'm doomed!huhuhu...'igneel mentally cried.

"ah!how about natsumi?you kinda look like a girl version of me so i guees that kinda make sense."he congratulate himself for a job well done.(very creative natsu,the author sarcastically said)

"U-uh..m-master?"natsumi whispered.

"what?"

"acnologia passed out.."

"what?why?"natsu said as he walked near her.

He first noticed he pure black hair scattered everywhere. her chest has also grown breasts too. and her eyes... well. it was swirling.

"judging from her eyes master,i think she passed out because of embarassment. heh."natsumi snickered. 'the great dragon king,acnologia,a girl. Hahahahaha!she's a queen now!'she laughed mentally.

But as soon as natsumi noticed acnologia's bare body which is only covered by the crimson flames that were left,she also immediately blacked out,Xs replacing her eyes.

'we were only wearing flames for our clothes all this time?'she thought.

'what,she passed out too?what's wrong?'he dumbly thought.

* * *

As soon as natsu came back with the dresses he bought from the nearby town,magnolia,the two girls immediately grabbed there respective clothes.

Natsumi's clothes consist of a black and red vest long enough to cover her breast. she wore a black undershirt under her vest. He also bought her a long battle skirt,with the same styles with her vest.(practically looks like a female version of natsu wearing a more feminine version of his clothes.)

Acnologia's clothes consist of a midnight black sleeveless dress with a crown design at the back. judging it's position in her dress,that design will be block by her long hair. the hem of her dress is colored with gold,along with some thin stripes near it.

"are you done now?come on im hungry i wanna eat.."natsu said as he rubbed his stomach.

As natsu said those,the two girl emerge from behind the huge trees they were hiding.

"..."they both stared.

"what?"natsu asked dumbly.

"oh,right. you both look good."natsu remembered his brother's teaching about females. 'always praise them if they deserve it. if they dont,then just ignore them.'he remembered.

Natsumi and acnologia both slightly blushed at the comment,but regretting it as soon as they noticed themselves doing it.

'stupid girl senses...'natsumi cursed.

'why is this happening to me?uwaaaa..'acnologia internally remorsed.

"oh yeah,acnologia,what do you think your new name will be?"natsu asked.

"acnologia's perfect. it sounds strong and handsome at the same time. "acnologia replied.

"but your a girl now acnologia.."natsumi muttered.

"you don't have to remind me igneel.."she replied,her head falling down,feeling depressed all of a sudden.

"my name's natsumi now.."

"sounds girly to me."

"that's because i'm a girl now too you know!"

Natsu just stared at both of their antics..'girls,their really weird. 'he thought.

"...since your a queen now,how about queen?"natsu said.

"huh?...i..think that sounds good."queen agreed.

* * *

End of chapter I

A/N:so,how's the story?enjoying it so far?please comment what you think that can help me improve this.

Constructive criticism will be appreciated.

Byez!


	2. Chapter II:New Start

**Disclaimer** :Fairytail is not owned by me,their owned by hiro mashima. creepypasta is also not owned by me,it's a website for scary stories. i only own the plot here.

Legends:

"talking"

'thinking/thoughts'

 **Moves/spells**

"SHOUTING"

* * *

"E-err..."both natsumi and queen sweatdropped as they look at the people watching natsu munch down the whole buffet in this restaurant.

"master..slow down a bit.."natsumi whispered.

"Nwo way!im stwill evwen huwngwy!"natsu replied while his mouth is full of foods.

As natsu and the two girls walked out from the restaurant by him leading at the front,they breath a sigh of relief.(specifically natsumi and queen.)

"shuuu..i thought i'm gonna die from embarassment back there.."natsumi whispered to queen.

"i still can't believe we're girls now.."queen replied.

"y'know i can hear you there right?"natsu said from the front.

"r-right. sorry master natsu."they both replied.

"..calling me master while you two are girls sounds..weird to me. just call me natsu."he said without looking back.

"y-yes natsu."

"ok natsu."

As the group were walking at the streets of magnolia at the afternoon,they can hear some voices talking around them.

"who's that guy?"

"pink hair?haha that sucks."

"and he's walking with those two beautiful ladies. there's no way they would walk with him,he must be blackmailing them.."

As they just ignored the thugs talking about them(with the exception of natsumi),three of the guys talking about them walked to the group.

"hey there ladies. your knight in shining armor has come to your rescue. im pretty sure this bastard here's blackmailing you two right?"one of the thugs said to both of the girls while glaring at natsu.

Natsu flinched.

"yeah,we could have lots of fun somewhere unlike this pink haired bastard here who just makes you walk instead of giving you what you need."another thug said.

Natsu stopped walking.

"so what do you say girls?wanna have som-"the last guy who was about to say something but he started flying towards the garbage cans because of natsu's punch to his gut,completely knocking him out.

"w-what the hell?!you'll pay for that you ba-"

" **flame** **dragon** **king's** **fiery** **knuckle**!"natsu said as he punched him straight in his face,making him flying towards another garbage can.

"what the f-"

" **dragon** **king's** **iron** **claw**!"natsu yelled while backflipping and hitting another guy with his foot.

"You piece of-"

"shut up."natsu just glared at the last one making him tremble under his menacing gaze.

The last one just fell to his knees knocked out just by natsu's fierce glare.

"i feel bad for them."queen said.

"their lucky he did'nt kill them."natsumi added.

"...douchebags."natsu thought out loud.

"...you have quite the potential kiddo."somebody said behind them.

They all turned around to see a short white haired man wearing the wizard saint's robe and a staff at his back.'a wizard saint..'both natsumi and queen thought.

"are you talking about me gramps?"natsu replied.

Ignoring his remark to him,the old man said:"yes,are you looking for a guild child?"

"yeah,we're looking for the guild fairytail. i heard there's a lot of strong people there."natsu said walking closer to the old man.

"well,looks like luck is on your side kid,my name's makarov dreyar. current guild master of fairytail."makarov said,smiling.

"r-really?!wow!hello there gramps,how can we join your guild?do we have to finish some kind of test,or fight someone,or destroy something,or-"natsu suddenly asked excitedly,his joyful self returning.

"naah. those two beautiful girls.."he look behind natsu and stared pervertly at natsumi and queen"..is automatically accepted in my guild."he laughed and turn back to natsu who's looking at him like he has two heads.

"err..what i was saying is that your all welcome at my guild. Now come with me brat!"he said as he walked towards the guild.

* * *

As master makarov opened the doors leading inside to his guild,he was not shocked to see his guild on the verge of collapsing from his guild members' fighting. again.

"ehem."he said but no one noticed him.

"EHEM!"he yelled louder and the whole guild stopped fighting.

"hello master. your back."a redhead girl said as she walked towards makarov.

"yes i am. and i found some new members for us,their name is..err.."makarov trailed off as he still do not know the names of their new members.

"I'm natsu dragneel!"natsu yelled,grinning.

"hello there,i'm natsumi!"natsumi shouted as she walk forward.

"im queen. nice to meet you all."queen casually said.

"hello there natsu. my name's erza scarlet. pleasure to meet you."erza said while looking at natsu's eyes.

"why do you have some icing in your mouth?"natsu noticed the icings in erza's lips.

"oh,im sorry. that was rude of me talking to you while i have foods in my face. please hit me!"erza apologized as she bow.

"chill out erza. haha. im not gonna hit you."natsu said as she was standing straight again.

"i dont like that erza talking to natsu like that.. :3"natsumi whispered to queen.

"for some reason,i agree with you. i dont like her too. :*"queen replied.

* **murmur** * * **murmur** *

"natsu-san looks so handsome!"

"yeah he is. but too bad his sister's with him."

"you mean that natsumi..?"

"i wonder who's that queen girl.."

"maybe she's his girlfriend right?"

As natsumi and queen were hearing the murmuring behind them,they can't stop the blush spreading across their face.

"w-were no-"

"n-no your misund-"

They were about to reason themselves but natsu cut them off.

"hey queen,natsumi,let's get our guild stamps!"natsu declared excitedly while waving to the two girls.

"h-hai."

* * *

As natsu and the girls got their own guild stamp,natsu on his left arm,natsumi on her right arm,and queen at her right shoulder.

"yeah!"natsu said as he raised his arm in the air.

"so,what now natsu?"natsumi whispered.

"well,i think we should take a job now."natsu said.

As natsu was walking towards the job board,all the jobs that he can see is just Class A and below.

"umm,where's the sss-class jobs here?"he asked the white haired barmaid.

"oh,sorry,i have'nt introduced myself to you personally. im natsu dragneel."he smiled at her as she smiled back.

"im mirajane strauss,im the barmaid here. and,what were you looking for again?"she think she misheard him asking where the 'sss' class jobs were.

"im looking for the sss class jobs,do you know where to find them?"he asked looking around him noticing all the people looking at him like he was crazy.

"sss class job?what's that?"

"I thought the highest was only s class..?"

"Is he crazy?"

"w-what?sss class?"mira does not know what he was talking about too.

"y'know,the hardest job.."natsu was talking about sss class job like it's the most common things people do.

"how did you know about those jobs natsu?"makarov asked natsu as he was intrigued about natsu knowing those kind of jobs.

'sh*t natsu what are you doing..'natsumi thought as she ran towards her idiot of a master.

"haha he's just joking that was just a lucky guess right natsu?!"natsumi reasoned as she smiled like she's hiding a fire vodka she stole.(actually,she did stole a fire vodka...)

"riiiight?!"she elbowed him.

"o-ow,what are you talking about?that's what you use to train me with right?taking on sss class jobs,blah blah blah..."he rant and rant like all he just said was normal.

"w-what?you both trained him?"asked mira. makarov rose one of his eyebrow.

"d*mn it natsu dont go spilling our secrets to everybody.."queen said as she walk towards them.

"...ooohh."natsu realized.

"well then,dont believe what i just said,i was just bluffing!haha..haha."he looked at mira who's looking at him curiously.

He looked back to see natsumi and queen face-palming.

"ok,tell us who you really are,natsu."erza sternly said.

"im natsu dragneel. natsumi is igneel the fire dragon king and queen is acnologia the dragon king...wait why did i say that?!"he dumbly asked himself.

Face-palm.

"WHY DID YOU SAY THAT NATSU?!"They yelled comically.

"w-what did you say?"erza cant believe what he's saying..'just who are you,natsu dragneel?'she thought.

"just,let me do the explaining master natsu.."natsumi said.

So,natsumi and queen ended up explaining everything about them,of course except the fact that natsu's brother is zeref and how they met him.

"wow,dragons!but their title as kings dont suit them well.."the blue haired bookworm named levy said.

"heh,a dragon slayer huh?"a black haired man with piercings replied.

"hey gajeel,he's a dragon slayer like you!"somebody said.

"yeah,just like laxus and wendy!"

"huh?there are other dragon slayers here?"natsu asked erza.

"yes. gajeel.."she said pointing to the black haired man"is the iron dragon slayer. he also learned shadow dragon slayer from a fellow friend of his."

"that.."she pointed to the hunk blonde man with earmuffs"is laxus dreyar. he's master makarov's grandson. he's a half dragon slayer.

"and lastly...hey wendy,come over here!"erza yelled to a familiar blue haired girl.

"y-yes erza-san?"a petite small girl walked from the crowd.

"this is wendy marvell. she's the sky dragon slayer. she's a good fighter and a support making her a valuable teamate."erza said to the staring natsu.

"t-thank you erza-san."wendy thanked. but as she looked at natsu..

"...KYAAA!""wendy's eyes shot wide from seeing natsu's familiar face.

She fall to her knees trembling from fear,all the while crying.

"..."natsu just stared at her.

"wendy!what happened to you?!someone help me get her to the infirmary!"erza yelled as the other guild members scrambled to obey her.

As everyone except natsumi and queen were looking back at erza carrying wendy to the infirmary,they did'nt noticed natsu grinning...sadistically.

"...this is really gonna be fun."he grinned as he look at the worried looks of his companions.

* * *

End of chapter II

 **A/N:** yeah i know this was a bit shorter than the other but i was hoping to update sooner so that this story could progress.

But hey,i think i did good at this one,so hopefully this was enough.

Byez!


	3. Chapter III:Drastic Changes

**Disclaimer:i** do not own fairytail or creepypasta. they are owned by their respective owners.

 **A/N:** early chapter!yey!

Legends:

"talking"

'thinking/thoughts'

"SHOUTING"

 **Spells** / **moves**

* * *

"natsu,why are you..smiling like that?"queen asked natsu,he's been grinning like a madman since erza went to the infirmary.

"that girl,wendy right?..she's that kid i tried to kill when i was killing grandeeney."he said at a monotone voice as he looked back at the two.

Both queen and natsumi gasp,'so that's why she acted like that,she must have remembered his face..'they both thought.

"..N-natsu..d-dont tell me..."natsumi whispered as she glared at his reflection on the nearby mirror.

'and i thought that season has stopped last year,since he has'nt gone into that season back then..but it looks like our chance of forgetting our past...will be impossible yet again..'natsumi thought as her head drooped down.

"m-maybe we can do something about it..maybe we can take you away from the others for a week?isolate you into the forest,or something like that.."queen stuttered as she tried to come up with a solution.

Natsu's eyes suddenly widen as he came back to his 'normal' self."did..did it happen again?"he asked as his tone turned into that of a sad one. he kneeled down,holding his tears.

"N-natsu.."natsumi whispered as she kneeled with him and rubbed his back. she was also crying a little from his master's suffering.

"..."queen was just silent as she sob too and look angry for some reason.'so,his brother zeref cursed his brother against his will?...damn that zeref.'she thought as she boiled in anger.

"n-natsu..natsumi,queen,are you all okay?"mira said as she saw the group all crying. Queen looked at her.

"..i-its nothing. a-actually,we gotta go."she said as she help natsu get up and dragged natsumi outside the guild.

"w-wait-"but she did'nt get to finish what she was about to say as the three got out.

"what happened to them?"mira whispered to herself. she was worried for her new guildmate's wellbeing.

* * *

* **magnolia** : **9:30** **pm** *

"ok,first,we gotta find ourselves our home. then we lock natsu inside his room,no i think he'll get out,maybe we should make a basement?"natsumi pondered as she talk to queen.

"that's ok but where did you left natsu?"queen questioned her as they walk at the streets of magnolia.

"huh?i thought he's with you?"

"n-no!.."they both look behind,but all they see is a stray dog gnarling at them.

"W-WAAHHH!"they both shouted as they started running from the angry dog..wait..it's just a dog..

Realization suddenly hit them. they skidded their feet as they stop."HOW DARE YOU SCARE ME YOU DOGGY!"Queen yelled as her eyes turned into that of a dragon and glared at the dog.

"I'LL FRY YOU AND EAT YOU BUT THAT'S TOO YUCKY SO I'LL JUST BURN YOU TO DEAAAATTHH!"Natsumi yelled too as she ingulfed her hands in fire.

"raaaarf..* **whimper** *..aaaarrrf!"the dog whimpered as it ran away.

"stupid dog.."

"im really gonna fry that doggy when i find it again..but wait..i think we forgot something.."natsumi said as she went into a thinking position.

"...NATSU!"

(In a random dark alley)

"o-ow..ow..my..head..stop it...stop..it..please.."natsu whispered,clutching his head as he cried from the immense pain he was feeling.

"help...brother..help.."as natsu said these,a black mist came behind him with a humanoid shape,but still a mist.

"natsu..."the mist said in a calm voice.

"b-brother.."natsu replied as he slowly look at the mist he called brother.

"im..sorry your suffering that curse when it was supposedly mine..i'm sorry you had to take it..it was all my fault."the mist said.

"d-dont blame yourself brother..i..i just need some help.."natsu said as he hoped that there is a way from stopping it..or even just lessening it .that would be a great help for him.

"y-yes..but i..need to completely put the soul i put in you when you were a child.. It will help your body stabilize from the curse..i-it will help you lessening it..and by some time it might even stop it...but.."the mist trailed off..

"b-but?"natsu parroted.

"but..it might..no..it can affect your mind..or in other words change you."the mist warned.

"i..dont care..just..stop this..please.."

"ok natsu...here's it's soul."the mist said as a crimson red orb pop out from it's mist hand. The orb seemingly radiates a manevolent aura that even surpasses his brother's.

"thank..zeref-nii."natsu just waited.

"dont..thank me..* **mumbles** *...here goes."

"Natsu!natsu where are you?!"natsumi yelled as both her and queen went to look for there missing master.

"master!please show yourself!"queen yelled while looking around her.

"where is he.."natsumi whispered as she suddenly felt an evil aura coming off from one of the dark alleys. an aura that even surpasses Natsu's.

"queen. hey queen."

"what?"

"i can feel someone in there."natsumi pointed at the dark alley at their right.

"is it master?"

"i dont know..it's...lets just check it out.."natsumi said as she walked towards that way.

"n-natsumi.."queen said as she followed her.

* **splash** *

* **crunching** * * **splash** **splash** *

"..."they both gasped and covered their mouth as they saw something horrible and terrefying..and a certain mop of..pink hair.

* * *

-next day:fairytail guildhall-

Natsu,natsumi and queen were'nt surprised when they did'nt heared mira's cheerful and happy greetings to anyone,or any rowdy noise inside. they're just..looking all gloomy and sad from an unknown reason..but not to the three.

They heared levy cry."NOO!NO!why would someone do this?!why him?!he's one of my bestfriends!a-and..i..!"she yelled as she cried,looking really depressed by something.

"l-levy..i..we can't understand it too..please calm down.."lissana comforted her a she walked closer to the bluenette.

"NO!you can't understand me!..i..he...no..."she cried as she slowly sank back at her arms laying on her table.

"..who..what...what killed him?!why did they kill gajeel?!He was a great friend to us...and how did even someone kill him?!"an angry lucy yelled as she voiced her feelings.

Mira was just there,sitting at the stool at the bar..looking like she was at a deep thought. wendy was cuddled beside her,whimpering from what is happening right now.

Mira then noticed natsu,natsumi and queen standing at the door. she let out a small gasp,but then recomposed herself."h-hello there,natsu,queen, sorry were like this,it's just that...someone.."she couldnt even say it.

"w-we understand mira..were also sad about what happened."queen said to mira as she tried her best at hiding her true emotions..she was feeling angry..but more importantly..scared.

"were sorry for your lost. we're just..gonna sit down in here too."natsumi said to her too.

Natsu's just silent..not even showing a single emotion since they arrived.

Wendy scooted near mira as she noticed natsu again,it seems like she's really scared of him..well..who wouldnt?

As they all sat down at their table,mira and surprisingly,wendy,came to them.

"n-natsu?can we..ask you a question?"mira hesitantly asked him.

"...sure. what is it?"natsu said,emotionless as ever.

Both the white haired and the blue haired girl sat down near him,but not daring to look at his eyes.

"..m-my friend here..wendy..she's..uncomfortable around you..for some reason that i want to clarify with you."

"what?"

"are you the one who killed grandeeney?!"wendy suddenly asked accusingly.

"..."natsu was silent.

"grandeeney is my dragon,my mother. and she was killed by some kid who looks like you. is that you?!"wendy said again as tears are threatening to spill from her eyes.

"..."natsu's head dropped down,forshadowing his eyes. all the other guildmates is also listening too at the conversation between their timid and shy dragon slayer and their new mysterious member.

"..he..hehe.."he laughed quietly,its so quiet that only wendy,natsumi and queen were able to hear it with their enhanced hearing.

"..he..hehahaha...He HA HA HA HA HAHAHAHA!HEHAHAHAHA!"he suddenly laughed loudly,his smile looks seemilingly larger than normal.

Wendy was slightly frightened by his outburst,but also got angry."w-what's funny?!"she asked.

"w-what's funny?HAHA!I'll tell you what's funny!"he said while grinning at her,glaring at her eyes.

"n-natsu!"natsumi warned.

"natsu!snap out of it!"queen attemted to shook him,but he suddenly glared at her,still wearing that maniacal grin of his.

"SHUT UP!"He barked. then he looked back at wendy again. mira was just frozen in fear being so near at others are the same with her.

"What's funny is.."he trailed off."YOUR RIGHT!I DID KILLED HER!HEHAHAHHA!"He shouted as he laugh and stand up from his sit,holding his stomach from laughing so hard.

"Oh,if you just saw her face when i burned her right eye,HAHA that was priceless!her eyes was really blue so i kinda got annoyed at it,i dont like blue. like you."he pointed at the quivering wendy."Maybe..I'LL GET THAT PRECIOUS EYES OF YOURS TOO?"

"STOP THIS NONSENSE!"Erza suddenly yelled from the door,it seems like she just got back from a mission.

"but i dont want to."he said while smirking at her,then he suddenly grabbed wendy's hair.

"COME HERE!"he yanked her hair towards him as wendy cried out in pain.

"ouch!let go of me!"she desperately thrashed at him,hoping that he'll loosen his grip.

"shhhh."he shushed her..as he suddenly grab a knife from a pocket dimension and point it at wendy's neck.

Wendy's eyes widen from both shock and fear. she suddenly cried,unable to stand this whole thing.

* **crying** *

"i said silent."Natsu reminded her.

"let go of her!"mira yelled at him.

"n-natsu!please stop this!"natsumi plead.

"master!..please.."queen begged at him while looking at the frightened eyes of wendy marvell.

"hmm.."he grinned again,while looking at wendy's eyes. she's really shaking from fear while crying. her eyes is as wide as saucers,and tears just wont stop from coming out of her eyes.

"W-wendy!come on!use your magic!you can knock him out right?"lucy looked at her,but she's seemingly transfixed from natsu's glare at her.

His smile widen."shhh. time to go to sleep."he said,as he slowly sunk his knife at her small neck.

* * *

 **End** **of** **chapter** **III**

A/N:and boom!the most evil thing in the world of stories,cliffhanger!now,i't has been revealed that jeff the killer will be our main creepypasta character here,because why not,right?hope your liking this story as much as i like writing it.

Byez!


	4. Chapter IV:Death?

**Disclaimer:i** do not own fairytail nor creepypasta. their owned by their respective owners. i only own the plot here..

 **WARNING**! **WARNING**!:This chapter contains poor written gore scenes(i think,god i keep belittling myself),so continue at your own risk.

Legends:

"talking"

'thinking/thoughts'

"SHOUTING"

 **Moves** / **spells**

* **sound** *

* * *

 **A/N:You might not like what will happen in this story,but don't worry. I got all of this planned. :)**

The entire guild is silent. they can't do anything except stare at natsu grinning while pointing a knife at wendy.

"shhh. time to go to sleep."natsu said in a low voice but enough for everyone nearby to hear. he slowly sunk his knife at her neck.

As natsumi,queen,mira,erza,lucy,levy,lissana,and the entire guild listen to this,they all gasp then panicked. It did'nt help that the other members are out because of some jobs.

"N-no natsu!please dont do it!"natsumi plead.

M-master..stop!please!"

"dont hurt wendy!"

"s-stop..."

"wendy!"

They all said respectively,but lissana's just frozen in her place.

They all looked at wendy's crying face,noticing her mouth moving,saying silent words.

" _help_ _me_.."they read.

"...K-KYAAAAAAA!AHHHH!S-STOP!PLEASE!AAHHHH!"wendy yelled as natsu sunk his knife slowly all the while grinning.

As the knife sunk,small trails of blood started to appear.

"IT-IT HURTS!IM BEGG-AHHHHHHH!"she continued,but natsu just only look at her.

"he's crazy!"

"stop it you bastard!"

"wendy..hang on.."

He smiled,then he look at her eyes.

"KYAAA-Urrgh..URgh..grrrgg.."wendy didnt even get to finish her yell as natsu then completely stabbed her,the tip of the knife appearing at the other side of her neck.

They all widen their eyes,then they cried.

"HEHAHAHAHAHA!NOW I FINALLY KILLED YOU,YOU KID!WAHAHAHAHA!HEHAHAHA!"Natsu laughed as he rotate the knife inside wendy's small neck,enlarging the already wide hole.

"NATSU!"natsumi yelled.

"N-NO!WENDY!"mira,erza,lucy and levy shouted.

"KYAAA!"Lissana just yelled from the fear seeing her own friend dying mercilessly.

Wendy's body fell down at the floor with a thud as natsu loosen his grip at her body and hair,smiling and sulking at his work. blood were squirting out at her small neck,resulting to the floor having a huge pool of blood.

"HEHAHAHAHAHAHA!HEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"natsu just laughed it all out and fell down at the floor,not even caring that he's being soaked by wendy's blood.

"tch,so red..I LOVE IT!WAHAHAHAHA!"he continued.

"w-wendy.."

"n-no.."

Everyone were too broken from the scene that played out in front of them,they were'nt able to make a move. wendy marvell,being killed by a psychotic man..in front of them.

They thought that was it,but they were terribly wrong.

"...GRUWAA!HEHAHAHA!HERE,HEHAHAHA!"natsu laughed maniacally as he continued to stabbed the dead body of wendy marvell,a gruesome sound echoing at the guild hall.

* **splash** * * **splash** *

* **crunch** * * **splash** *

"HEHAHAHAHA!I'LL TAKE THAT EYES OF YOURS NOW!"he declared as he plunged in his knife at her lifeless eyes.

* **SPLASH** *

He pulled it out,then look at the eyeball stucked at his knife.

"you..YOU MONSTER!"Erza was the first to recover,as she charged in at the killer in front of them.

"w-we wont forgive you!"

"come on,we've got him sorrounded!"

"HAAAAA!"everyone in the guild except lissana,mira,lucy,and levy charged. it looks like their still broken.

" **r** **equip:heaven's** **wheel** **armor**!"erza said as she and natsu clashed while holding a sword and a knife respectively.

"Heh,your weak."natsu taunted her.

"tch..you'll pay for killing wendy..dance,my swords!"erza yelled as she summoned dozens of floating swords around her,though tears are streaming down her face. this made the other guildmates stop running into them.

"ha!take that!erza will definitely defeat him!"someone yelled.

"erza..."Mira noticed her crying.

"tch."natsu just scowled as the swords were sent flying to him.

" **Hell's** **core:heat** **of** **inferno**!"natsu yelled as he pointed his open arms in front of him. then suddenly,all the swords started to melt.

"NICE!this body is even better than i thought!HEHAHAHA!"natsu laughed.

"w-what?"erza can't believed that her attack was stopped just like that.

"now get out of my way! **Dragon** **king's**..."natsu yelled as he inhaled a lot of air making his stomach bloat. cupping his hands in a circular position in his mouth,he then he started to charge a black sphere in his mouth. The orb seemingly rotates in random direction,with black lightning sparkling here and there.

'powerful!if that hit me..'erza thought as she started to requip.

'what will i do?use my flight armor to dodge it,or my adamantine armor to stop it?if i try dodge,it might kill my other comrades if they dont run away from it in time,and if i use my adamantine armor,i dont know if i can stop that..'she's starting to sweat now,she dont know what to do. But then she remembered what happened to her when she tried deflecting the 'jupiter' cannon,she could have died if it was'nt for gray,but gray's not here right now. But still...

"... **REQUIP**!... **ADAMANTINE** **ARMOR**!"Erza yelled as she changed into her strongest defensive armor,the adamantine armor.

She put the two huge shield together,and awaited her fate.

"... **ROOOOAAAR**!"Natsu yelled as he released his attack,the sphere suddenly turning into a huge black beam that effortlessly tore everything that is in front of him.

'n-no way..its impossible for me to stop that kind of attack..'erza thought as it neared her.

"NO!NATSU!why did..you.."queen cried as she look at the speeding projectile coming towards erza.'that'll kill her!'she thought.

" **CRASH**!"

" **ice** **make**.. **CANNON**!"

" **LIGHTNING** **DRAGON'S** **ROAR**!"

three different voices yelled as the beam was stopped dead in its track.

"WHAT?!"natsu exclaimed.

"tch..were too late."gildarts said as he looked at the unmoving body of wendy marvell.

"wendy...no..you..YOU BASTARD!"gray yelled as he glared at natsu.

"you think you can escape from this?"laxus asked him.

"why..why did you kill her?!"cana yelled as she came running from the door. it looks like all the other guild members who left for different jobs are now back.

"welp,now im outnumbered..."natsu said as he look at the angry faces of fairytail's strong mages,erza,laxus,gray,gildarts and cana.

"Huh?"natsu looked around him. All of the weaker members were now charging at him,and he does'nt have an escape. well,he doesnt have one YET. so..

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!"he threw his bloody knife with an inhuman force at his front,it was so fast it...tore through the people in its path.

"C-cra-"they werent able to dodge the speedy projectile hurled by natsu,as it cut their limbs and some even got cut that opened their innards.

"TOLD YOU!HEHAHAHA!"Natsu ran as fast as he could,trampling the downed bodies of his guildmates,still laughing as he did all of this.

As he neared the guild door,he looked back to see all the people trying to chase him.'too slow..heh.'he thought.

But then,laxus suddenly appeared in a flash in front of him."stop there."laxus emotionlessly said.

"CAPTURE HIM!"erza yelled.

"tch. Stupid fairies...but we'll all have our own play time soon. just wait~~"natsu said in a teasing manner.

" **Hell's** **core:Vanish**."

Natsu just grinned as his body burst into fire,and as it settled,he was gone.

And so a certain body of a little girl.

"Who's that freak?"gray asked erza who was the nearest.

"M-master's not a freak!..something happened to him.."queen defended.

"Queen's right!that's not master.."natsumi continued.

"THEN HOW CAN YOU EXPLAIN WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!HE DID NOT JUST KILLED A LOT OF OUR GUILDMATES,HE EVEN KILLED WENDY!"erza yelled at the two.

"We said that THAT WASNT OUR MASTER!"queen replied.

"w-what?w-wendy?she's dead...?"carla flew inside the bloody guild hall and asked,hoping that it wasnt true.

"carla.."lucy looked at carla as she just recovered.

"N-NOO!NO NO NO NO NO!"carla cried as she flew outside of the guild.

"wait carla!"lucy chased after her.

"mira!lissana!are you alright?"elfman rushed to his sisters.

"n-no..no.."mira replied.

"..."lissana just kept crying.

"that man. he's...really a monster."gildarts said.

"y-yeah."cana agreed while not looking at the bloody mess in front of her. But something seems to be missing..

"W-where's wendy's body..?"Cana asked.

"Huh..?it's missing..!"Lissana panicked.

"what?!"Mira and erza both yelled.

"I-i saw him,w-wendy's body vanished along with natsu.."Lucy whispered while looking down.

"That...that natsu!"Erza angrily yelled.

"No!that was not master!that wasnt him!he's much more kinder than that..yes he can be a bit violent sometimes,but that only happen once in a year!and he doesnt..do things like this.."natsumi said.

"It's..ITS BECAUSE OF HIS BROTHER'S CURSE!ITS BECAUSE OF ZEREF!"queen yelled.

Everyone present gasped at hearing zeref's name.'t-the black wizard?'they all thought.

"he cursed him!it was all his fault!it wa-"

"it wasnt my fault."a voice suddenly said. They all looked to see a hovering black mist above them.

"w-who are you?"erza questioned.

"i..im zeref. zeref dragneel. im here..to ask for help..and to say sorry for what my brother has done."zeref said. he looks like a black mist with humanoid shapes.

"S-SORRY?!YOUR SORRY CANT REVIVE MY FRIENDS!"Erza yelled.

"y-yes..but still..i can help you..stop him."he said.

"him?you mean natsu?"mira looked at the black mist.

"n-no..natsu..his mind is trapped inside of his body. somebody..something is controlling him."zeref said.

"i knew it!it wasnt master.."queen said.

"y-yeah.."natsumi agreed.

"he's suffering the curse anksheram gave me. it was supposedly mine,but he save me,he shoved me out of anksheram's curse,but he instead got cursed. Now,he cant take it. The pain is too much for him. Even the power i taught him,it wasnt enough..but the curse is not the reason why he's acting like this. in order for that curse to at least lessen,i implanted a soul inside of him. a soul,even darker than me. It was a soul of a murderer,a psycho killer,it was so corrupted that his soul cant go either heaven or hell. so,his soul wandered here on earthland,and i got it. By implanting it inside of natsu's body,the soul's more evil aura can defeat anksheram's curse. but..it looks like that soul is far more evil than i have thought."zeref explained.

"m-master.."queen sobbed.

"tch..curses."natsumi grumbled.

"so..what do we do?kill him?"erza asked.

" No. if you kill natsu's body,the soul will completely control him,thus regaining his true form. that's not even saying that you can actually kill him..in order to stop him..you need to wake the true natsu. his true side."zeref said as he slowly fade.

" looks like i wont be staying here for long. good luck. please save my brother from that soul."zeref requested.

"yes. we will."natsumi and queen both declared.

"i'll stop him."erza said,full determination in her voice.

"..and last warning. that soul..he can revive his companion's other souls. be warned. dont let him kill any of you here in fairytail. he already killed that little girl..you'll see her again..but she'll be different. goodbye."zeref said as he completely faded away.

"w-wendy.."mira whispered.

Even after this revelation,they still cant forget the dreadful things that happened that morning. them losing a lot of guildmates,and a very special one.

* * *

 **End** **of** **chapter** **IV**

A/N:so much stuff happened in this chap,i think i did good. and about gajeel's death,i'll tell you about it in the next chapter.

And for wendy,she died so early. but dont worry,i have plans for her. *evil wink*

Thank you so much guys,even just seeing that people take there precious time reading this story makes me so happy.

Sorry for typos,I just write this in my tablet,and i have to check if there are spaces after the dots,and sometimes,i can't see them,so typos. Thank you for understanding. :)

Byez!


	5. Chapter V:The Princess of Deception

**Disclaimer:I** do not own fairytail nor creepypasta. i only own the plot here..

Legends:

"talking"

'thinking/thought'

"SHOUTING"

* **sound** *

 **Moves** / **spells**

* * *

It was a very rainy day that afternoon there in the fairytail. they were all mourning from wendy's and a lot of people's death. they were all special to them,and them dying is just too much for them.

"im so sorry wendy...this was all my fault."mira whispered in front of a tombstone with the writings:Wendy Marvell.

"no. it was that dark soul in natsu's body's fault...right?"erza mumbled to mira.

"i still have'nt seen carla. im worried about her."lucy talked to herself.

Wendy...*sob*.."lissana cried.

"that bastard.."gray grumbled.

[ **Unknown** **house** ]

"Ehehehe...i cant believe it,im finally alive again. hehe. if somebody just kills this body..that stupid slendy,he could've just killed me,but also putting a curse?that's too hard of him. hmmp." 'natsu said to himself.

*gasp*"...w-why did i killed wendy?..no..NO!NO NO NO!You stupid soul!get out of m-"natsu suddenly yelled to his reflection at the mirror.

"shut up. like i would do that. hehe. i think your crazier than me if you thought that i would do that. hehe."his reflection replied to him.

"no..no..wendy.."natsu whispered as he looked behind him and spot...the dead body of wendy marvell.

"im sorry wendy,im sorry i killed your dragon,im sorry i did this to you..im sorry."he said as he kneel down and cried at her.

"hey!im the one who killed them you idiot."his reflection shouted.

"...if i ever find a way to get my body back,i'll burn you alive!"natsu declared,tears in his eyes.

His reflection then slowly morph into that of a man no older than natsu,in a white bloody hood jacket and black pants. His face though,its bleach white. his eyes,it looks like it was burned along with his eyelids. and his mouth,there's a carved smile at the sides of his mouth. he smiled. **(If you do not know jeff,just search "jeff the killer"in the web. )**

"oooohh. scary. hehehehe."Jeff said while clawing like a tiger.

"scary your ass you-"

"now now,give me MY body back."jeff said as he vanish at the mirror and was replaced with natsu's original reflection.

"hmmp. idiot...well..this little girl..she's compatible with her soul. i wonder if she'll be reborn too?" 'natsu said as he smiled.

Wendy's body was just remaining motionless. well,she is dead. a lot of dried blood are present at her neck and the floor near her. there's a large gaping hole at her petite neck. her one remaining eye is wide,but also glassy. the eyes of those who are dead.

"well..i guess welcome back...Sally. HEHAHAHAHAHAHA!"Jeff laugh as he summoned a red orb at his left hand.

"..tch. i forgot about your teddy bear. that annoying teddy bear. grr. i hate that bear."natsu talked to himself.

"here."natsu said as he leaned down and brought the crimson orb at wendy's chest. it passed through her chest,and it also glowed for a second. then suddenly,her wound was healing up. then her missing eye started to regenerate.

"...W-who are you..?"wendy cutely whispered to natsu as she opened her eyes.( **I'm** **gonna** **refer** **sally** **as** **wendy** , **since** **she** **has** **wendy's** **body.** )

"i-i remember you..but i know we have'nt had a tea party before.."she continued.

"ugh. again with your tea parties. IT'S NOT EVEN A TEA PARTY!THERE'S NO FREAKING TEA IT'S JUST EMPTY CUPS!"natsu comically yelled.

"uhu..uhu uhu..huhuhu.."wendy then suddenly cried.

"RAAA!stop crying!"natsu yelled again.

"..w-wait..only jeff says that about my tea parties..J-jeff?is that you?"wendy said as she looked up.

"took you long enough to realize. tch."jeff grumply said.

"w-what happened to your body..and my body too..?"wendy asked.

"your asking too much questions. your alive,im alive. we kill again then boom. the end."natsu said.

"w-where's charlie..?"she cutely asked with a face like this :3

"sorry. i cant revive him. im no frankenstein you know. go and find yourself a new teddy."natsu said as he turned around.

"..y-your body is natsu..right?i remember it from this girl's memory..and my name is wendy. ha. its cute. i wish i met her before."wendy said.

"i dont care. now lets get out of here. the owner of this house's body will get too smelly anytime soon."natsu said as he look at a murdered body of a man with burned eyes and a carved smile on his face.

"o-ok.."wendy said as she got up.'you could've just burned it jeff..'wendy thought.

* * *

"when will master come back?"erza asked a councilman in front of the guild.

"we really need him now.."she continued.

"im sorry ms. erza but the guild masters' meeting have been interrupted by an attack. currently,nobody can go to the other continent,for anti-terrorizers purposes."the councilman said.

"..what?the masters are under attacked?"erza repeated.

"yes..they are attacked by a group called springan 12. We have sent our reinforcements,this problem should be finished in no time."the man confidently said.

"..you can go now."erza dismissed the man.

As she was entering the guild,she had a similar face with everybody. Sad. Gloomy. their companion's death is still fresh at their minds.

'why are problems stacking up on us like this..'she thought.

"erza. do you wanna..go on a job?"gray tried cheering his guildmate up.

"..i..guess that doesnt sound too bad."erza replied.

As they both left the guild,two girls are seen writing and drawing at the background.

"ok,so if we see him,we'll try to subdue him,then call for help...but who will subdue him?"natsumi asked her friend queen.

"of course it'll be me. i'm more suitable for these things."queen replied.

"what do you mean by that.?"natsumi questioned her as she slowly look back at queen.

"its because i'm stronger than you."queen said.

"as if!"natsumi yelled.'yeah i know she's stronger than me,but i will never say that in front of her.'she thought.

As natsumi was about to pound queen to the ground,she caught a glimpse of a very depressed levy Mcgarden.

'levy..when i see her..i always remember what i saw that night..'she thought as her smile fade.

"what's wrong natsumi?"queen concernly asked.

"it's levy..she's still angry about gajeel's death."natsumi replied as she look at levy.

"oh..that night.."queen said as she also sadden.

"do you think we should tell her..?"natsumi whispered.

"i dont know..it'll just probably anger her again.."queen whispered.

"...tell me what?"levy suddenly said behind them.

"w-what are you doing there?"natsumi suddenly exclaimed.

'we were too focused at our conversation we werent able to sense her..'queen deduced.

"dont answer me with a question!what are you going to tell me about gajeel?!"levy angrily said.

Queen then rose from her sit and motioned the other two girls to follow her. they did as what they were told.

When they were at the back of the guild,queen stopped.

"..do you...really wanna know this levy?"queen asked her.

"i wont know it if you dont tell it."levy rudely replied. she seems to be pissed off at both of them.

"w-well..we know w-who killed gajeel.."natsumi nervously said.

"Who?!"levy yelled.

"N-natsu."they both said.

{ _ **Flashback**_ }

Both natsumi and queen were shocked at what they saw in that alley. it was..natsu stabbing a dead body of gajeel redfox.

"HEHAHAHAHAHA!You punk!you think you can defeat me huh?!"natsu crazily said as he stabbed him continuesly at his body.

* **splash** * * **splash** *

Bloods were already pooling around his body,as his lifeless eyes were wide as saucers and his mouth wide open.

"hey now,i thought you eat metals?!why are'nt you eating my knife?!ahh..your too shy?HERE!"Natsu yelled as he plunged his knife at gajeel's mouth. the knife went through the back of his neck,as blood gush out at natsu's grinning face.

Natsumi and queen were shellshocked from the scene. they cant move.

"..oh?your both back?why are you staring at me like that?"natsu said as his bloody face turned to face them while smiling like a psychopath.

"n-natsu..WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"queen yelled at natsu,tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"AHHHH-ommph-"natsumi screeched but natsu suddenly ran towards her with inhuman speeds and put his hand at her mouth.

"shhh..your too loud."natsu said as he smiled at her.

Natsumi was already crying,it seems that his girl feelings were stronger than they both thought. it's affecting them like this even if they were dragons before.

"s-stop natsu!your scaring us!"queen said as she pulled natsumi from natsu and hugged her.

"m-master..."natsumi whispered as she cried at queen's chest.

"scaring you?im not scaring you,why would i scare you?"natsu said as he tilted his head. it would have looked cute if it wasnt for his grin and the bloods splattered at him.

"natsu..what's happening to you..?"queen questioned him.

"im completely normal. im just being..myself. hehehe."natsu said as he laughed a bit.

"NATSU!ANSWER ME!"queen yelled to him. natsu's grin suddenly fade.

"..q-queen..natsumi..why are you yelling at me queen.."natsu asked as he look down at his bloody hands grasping a bloody knife.

"W-What the..what happened-"he said as he smelled a foul stench of death behind him. the smell of blood.

"g-gajeel..?GAJEEL!..w-wait.."he suddenly realized what he had done.

"did..DID I KILLED HIM?"he yelled.

"N-no!brother!what's the meaning of this?!why did i kill somebody?!"he said as he knelt down wide eyed staring at gajeel.

{ _ **Flashback**_ **end** }

levy was crying as queen ended her story.

"G-gajeel..I HATE YOU NATSU!"she yelled as she ran away to the clearing behind the guild.

"w-wait levy!"natsumi tried to chase her but queen stopped her.

"let her be,natsumi. she needs to be alone right now.."she said as she look at the clearing.

"o-ok."natsumi agreed.

They then heard the sound of gasping inside the guildhall. they ran inside to know what was the noise about,but they skidded to a stop when they heard mira say something.

"W-wendy..?"

"Hello everyone!"wendy joyfully said.

* * *

 **End of chapter V**

A/N:Yey!another creepypasta character is here..and i introduce to you,sally!i think she'll be a great addition to this story. but the big question here is..who will be charlie the 'teddy bear'?some of you guys might already know who it is,but i'll keep it a secret. but until then,i hope you'll still read my story. im truly grateful that you read this crappy story..ehehe..


	6. Chapter VI:Lessons

**DISCLAIMER:I** do not own Fairytail nor creepypasta..fairytail is owned by Hiro mashima and creepypasta is a website..if i own fairytail it would have been like this.. XD

Legends:

"talking"

'thinking/thoughts'

"SHOUTING"

* **Sounds** *

 **Spells** / **moves**

* * *

"w-wendy..?"mira asked the little girl in front of them.

"hello everyone!"wendy replied to them.

"WENDY!"They all yelled as they ran towards her. mira tackled her to the ground lightly.

"Wendy!y-your alive!thank mavis your alive!.."mira said as she cried at her.

"wendy!your alright!im so glad your alive.."lissana said,tears falling down from her eyes.

"umm..i was just gonna-"sally was about to say that she's just here to spy,but she remembered what natsu/jeff said:

' _Don't_ _freaking_ _spill_ _our_ _secret_ _sally_ _or_ _else_ _im_ _not_ _gonna_ _revive_ your _onee_ - _chan_ _jane_! _sometimes_ _your_ _mouth_ _gets_ _too_ _uncontrollable_!

'oops,almost spilled that one.'sally thought.

She remembered what jeff did to wendy from wendy's memories,and immediately think of an excuse.

"y-yes mira-san,lissana-san,im alive!"wendy half-yelled for everyone to hear.

"b-but how..?"queen asked.

"e-eh.."it seems that wendy is still thinking..

"i dont care how she survived,the important thing here is that wendy's alive!"mira angrily yelled back.

"s-sorry.."queen's head lowered a bit.

"A-after that natsu dragged me with him,he just did something weird to me,and then i'm alive. Then he was shouting at me to get back where i came from,so i'm h-here.."Wendy explained,biting her lower lips thinking if they would bite it.

"Don't worry wendy,i believe you. You don't even know how to lie...wait...WHAT?!What did that freak did to you?!D-d-did h-he..."Mira frantically asked as she collasped from the sheer shock she felt.

"Mira-san!"wendy and lissana yelled as they ran towards mira.

"Oh my god...even if he is'nt master,i can't believe he'll do that you..he's a..p-pervert..."Natsumi said as the 'romance' books erza gave her started to affect her brains.

"w-what do you mean natsumi-san..."Then wendy suddenly blushed,realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

"N-no!Nothing happened!nothing like that!"Wendy yelled as she looked away. 'Jeff-san would never do that to me..i'm not beautiful like onee-chan jane..' she thought.

mira was already concious,and breath a sigh of relief as she heard what wendy said.

"..lets just..um..party!yeah!tea party-i mean normal party!"sally shouted.

"right!"everyone agreed.

"booze!"cana yelled.

"hmm.."laxus was thinking.

"something's fishy here."gildarts whispered to laxus.

"q-queen..is she really wendy..?"natsumi whispered to queen.

"i dont know natsumi..but something's a bit off about her..how she normally act..i did'nt know her for a long time but i bet she doesnt act like that."queen replied.

As the whole guild was partying like there's no tomorrow,as usual,with the exception of laxus,gildarts,and queen,nobody noticed the dark figure peeping at one of the guild's window.

"yeah. party like stupid people you flies."natsu said,grinning.

( **12** : **30** **pm:some** **random** **street** **in** **magnolia** )

All those who have partied were out cold inside the guild. wendy carefully got out from the guild and walk outside. She talked to natsu who was hiding behind some bushes.

"you got them trusting you sally. good work. im really a good teacher."natsu congratulated himself.

"th-thank you jeff-i mean natsu."wendy said.

"Now we just need you there to keep an eye out for any plans they might make against us,can't let that happen."Natsu said.

Wendy just giggled.

"What's funny?"Natsu asked.

"Ehihi...Those words..it's hard to think that the infamous 'psycho' killer thought out a well planned plan like that.."Wendy teased.

"What?you think i'm dumb?!"Natsu angrily asked.

"no no,not like that..it's just funny. ehihihi..."

"hmmp. Kids."Natsu said.

As they were both walking,natsu suddenly stopped.

"n-natsu..?"wendy looked at him.

Natsu grinned."hey wendy..i think someone's looking for you."

"r-really?who?"

"you'll see."

As they both stopped in the middle of street,the single street lamp at wendy's side of the street started to flicker.

"kya!"she jumped a little from getting surprised.

"..seriously?"natsu deadpanned.

"what?im still a kid!im scared when charlie-..charlie.."wendy said as her hear drooped down.

"wendy..."a figure said from a dark corner.

"huh?who..are you..?"wendy asked the figure.

All wendy could make out from the dark figure is that it have wings,as it was flying. and..cat ears.

"wendy.."carla said with glassy eyes.

"..carla..?"wendy remembered.

Carla remained airborne for a while,but as natsu talked:"your just gonna fly there?"

Carla slowly flew towards wendy,who was staring at the flying feline.

As carla neared her,wendy's hands reached out to her,hugging carla like a cuddly stuff toy.

"heh..so the cat's mind broke down from her owner's death huh?"natsu deduced.

"so im guessing charlie's soul is inside that cat now. i wonder why that teddy bear didnt want me to take care his soul?i mean i did'nt do anything bad to him."natsu said as he looked at the poker face carla wore.

"umm..maybe because you always shreds him to pieces..?"wendy said.

"what?that's my way of saying im not in the mood for tea parties."natsu dumbly said. wendy just giggled.

"so...what are we going to do natsu-nii?"wendy asked. carla's head turned to face him.

"uhh..what was it again..ah!i was planning on* **whispers** *..."natsu whispered to wendy.

"and stop staring at me you cat!"he continued.

"ohh..your body can actually do 'That'?that's pretty handy. and carla's just making sure you dont do anything funny to me. you know..she's really over protective about me."wendy said as she smiled.

"but on second thought..i think that its too early for us to use that. y'know what..im just gonna teach you how you properly kill again. so you can help your toy in killing too."natsu said as he went on to a thinking position.

Carla immediately shook her head."oh come on carla,natsu-san's gonna help me how to help you in killing!isnt that great?"wendy cutely pouted.

Carla glared at natsu."what?its for her own good...and for us too."natsu reasoned.

"first ,we choose our victim. how about..that guy?"natsu pointed a bulky man with piercings.

"e-ehehe..no thanks."wendy said.

"tch. hmm. how 'bout those two?"he pointed to a normal looking guy and a girl.

"hm hmm!that's better. let's go carla!"wendy ran with her hugging carla in front of her chest.

* * *

"i told you zane,stop being too trusthy to some random people!you'll get in trouble when you help the wrong person."a guy walking with his girlfriend named zane said.

"but mark,i cant help it. they need my help,and i can help them. so i help them."zane replied.

"as they turned to towards the park,they noticed the street lamps were all turned off.

"who turned off the street lamps?"mark asked nobody.

"i didnt know the south park could be this scary.."zane said.

"uhu.."a childish voice whimpered.

Just as they both heared a noise thay resembles a child crying,a single street lamp turned on,revealing a little girl in a blue dress sitting on the ground on a fetal position.

"* **sob** *uhuhuhu.."the girl cried.

"hey little girl are you okay..?"zane asked the little girl as she walked near the girl.

"you wont stop me from helping this girl now would you mark?"zane said,a hint of sarcasm evident on her voice.

"uhmm.."mark couldnt reply from that. i mean,who wouldnt help a little girl crying in the middle of a dark park right?

"what's your name little girl?"zane asked.

"w-wendy.."wendy replied.

"w-wendy?as in wendy marvell?"mark questioned.

"uhuhu.."wendy cried again.

"mark..!"zane glared at him.

"what?i didnt do anything.."

"che he..d..ie."wendy suddenly giggled.

"wendy..?"zane asked her,but now wendy is slowly raising her head.

Now they both can see wendy's face. it has some dirts and blood here and there,and she was grinning with wide eyes.

"will you..play with me?"wendy asked as she tilted her head.

Zane and mark slowly back away from her,clearly knowing that this little girl is not an ordinary girl.

"m-mark.."zane stuttered.

Wendy stand up,reavealing a feline cat hiding at her folded lap moments ago. she hugged it then slowly walked towards the terrified mark and zane.

"m-mark..i'm scared..!"zane said as she hugged mark's arms.

"r-run zane!run!"mark said as he started running.

"w-wait mark!dont leave me!"zane said as she also ran but slower than mark as mark was a faster runner.

"mark!m-MARK!"wait for me!"zane yelled.

"hey miss zane~~"wendy playfully said behind her,making her run even faster.

"MARK!"zane said as she got lost from mark's tracks. it was also dark so she couldnt see clearly. Then she heard a faint sound,like the sound when you cut meats.

As she was running for her dear life,she ran across something and tripped over it.

"oommp-* **thud** *"zane fell down at the concrete pathway.

She looked back to see if wendy is still following her,but she only saw what made her trip...it was mark's dead body. his smile carved into his face.

"K-KYAAA!"she yelled.

"shh..miss zane..your too loud."a voice clearly coming from wendy said behind her. her body stiffened from hearing wendy near her.

She slowly looked back to see wendy looking at her with her psychotic smile along with her cat,bloods splattered into her blue dress.

Wendy slowly reached out under her dress to bring out a kitchen knife,and gripped it tightly. She slowly approached Zane as she giggle maniacally.

"* **giggle** *you should have listen to that guy ms. Zane!* **giggle** *"

She cant move,she was too scared. all she could do was stare at the knife slowly approaching her left eye.

* * *

"so natsu-san..did i do great?"wendy asked natsu with her cute bloody face.

"you. did. AWESOME!now that's how you kill someone!maybe you can do it next time without my help."natu said to wendy.

"ehh..i didnt know that mark guy was a fast runner..but still!im so happyyy!"wendy yelled as she spin with her hands holding out carla.

"your definitely better than that crazy jane."natsu mumbled to himself.

"hahaha!"wendy was so happy,she was able to help carla kill someone!'maybe i can kill with my own next time..but surely,if i get my original body back,i will be able to use my powers again,but now,i'm trapped in this little girl..well,this is better than nothing..'she thought.

"ahh..im sleepy."wendy said as she lay down at a bed behind her.

"hm. good night sally. you too cat."natsu said as he walked out of wendy's room.

'im glad creepypasta mansion still alive through out those years...it would be good if ben and that bastard laughing jack will wake up now so i can thank him for making that weird generator that keeps this mansion new. and also so that we can play ps4 again.'natsu thought.

"hmm. go to sleep now my brain."natsu said as he jumped into his bed.

* * *

The citizens of magnolia were shocked when they saw two dead bodies in the south park. they were brutally murdered,the guy has a carved smile on his face and the girl was stabbed in her eyes multiple times.

"d-did natsu did this..?"natsumi said lowly behind the crowd.

"no..the council said that there was a small knife plunged in in the girl's eyes when they found her dead body. and when they tracked it with there magic lacrima..small handprints were shown in there. definitely not natsu's."queen said.

"small hands..?who could've done this..?"natsumi asked herself.

"i have a guess,but i cant tell anyone who i think it is because i dont have enough evidences..yet."queen said.

"who is it..?"natsumi asked.

"i said im not gonna tell anyone."

"meanie."

'another death...natsu..please come back.'queen thought as she stared at natsumi's face.

* * *

 **End** **of** **chapter** **VI**

 **A** / **N:** well,that was fast. thank you so much guys for reading this story. anyways,who could've thought that jeff is one helluva teacher?she teached sally real goood. jeff really is cool.

And oh boy,writing writng with my tablet on fanfiction sure is hard... ~_~

And uh,if somebody have a suggestion or you want to help me think of some ideas for the story,just comment it or pm me. If it's good,then i'll surely consider it!

R and R guys! If your also a writer,then you know what a single review can do to us. :)

What did jeff/natsu whispered to sally/wendy?stay tuned to find out!

Byez!


	7. Chapter VII:Blackmailed

**Disclaimer:I** do not own fairytail nor creepypasta. i only own the plot here...

Legends:

"talking"

'thinking/thoughts'

" **ghost** / **inhuman** **talking** "

"SHOUTING"

 **Moves** / **spells**

* **sounds** *

* * *

( **magnolia** : **10** : **00** **am** )

Levy is currently walking towards the guild of fairytail with an angry face. she seems to be angry for whatever reason.

"...that..monster..when i see him..I..I...I'll-"levy was talking to herself when she was cut off by someone.

" **you'll** **what**?"somebody suddenly said behind her.

"kya!..who are-wait..your..that ghost that appeared in our guild when wendy got..killed. y-your zeref."levy nervously said.

" **yes**. i **have** **come** **to** **talk** **to** **you** **about**.. **natsu**."zeref spoke in a calm voice.

"w-what about him?"levy slightly got angry at the mentioning of natsu's name.

" **i...sensed hatred coming from you. i thought its normal because you humans normally hates someone..but i noticed that your hatred is directed to my little brother**."zeref said in a more serious tone.

"yes..i..im angry becuase he killed gajeel!because he killed wendy!and a lot of my friends!so-"

" **didnt you heared what i said to you all about 'him'not being natsu?** "zeref reminded her.

"b-but.."levy couldnt reply from that. she knew he was right.

" **and if what I sensed from you is correct,then you are planning to kill my brother..and if i remind you that if you kill natsu's body,that ghost will be completely revived?thus making more chaos to spread in this world..he might even kill more of your friends. do you want that?** "zeref said,levy's eyes slightly widening.

"...n-no..i do not want that.."she said.

" **if you really want to stop that soul,then go and help your other friends capture him..and..remember what i told you about that little girl wendy?..she came back right?** "zeref said as he started to slowly vanish.

"yes..what about it?you said that she will be different..but when i came back yesterday night,the whole guild were partying with her. she seems normal to me.."levy remembered what happened that night.

" **wrong. when i first saw her,i instantly knew she was different. a different soul is currently possessing her body..and be careful with her. she may look like an innocent child,but she's almost as sadist as that ghost jeff...thats all i have to say. farewell.** "zeref said as he was completely gone.

"...what were i'm thinking back then?"levy questioned herself for thinking about killing natsu.

* * *

"so me and erza was walking back to our guild,then suddenly,we saw this blue-haired girl being attacked by these thugs,so we helped her. we fed her and let her come with us. she said she was a mage,but she was starving and weak from walking around aimlessly that she cant fight back from those losers. so here we are.."gray finished his story just as juvia suddenly popped out of nowhere and hugged gray.

"thank you gray-sama for saving juvia!im so happy gray-sama came to juvia's rescue,if not juvia might have been hurt!"juvia said as she continously hugged gray with her eyes turning into hearts.

"i-im not the only who save you juvia!erza helped you too!"gray said as he tried to push juvia away.

"aaahh..gray-sama is touching me!"juvia said as she fall down,unconcious.

"that girl is so weird."gray said as he stripped from his shirt. everyone in the guild sweatdropped.

"hey gray,your stripping again!"cana yelled as she chugged down a barrel of booze.

"ha..never a dull moment in hear..just like in our mansion.."wendy whispered to herself.

"what was that wendy?"mira said from wendy's left side.

"n-nothing mira-san. hihi!"she giggled as she thought that she was so good in decepting these people.

Then she looked at her right side. she saw queen and natsumi talking to themselves. she remembered what jeff/natsu whispered to her last night.

"this body can control both of those dragon girl's body. in short,i can control them. this body put a spell to those two so that those girls wont disobey him,but now i think i got a better purpose for that spell. hehehe..'

'that body,its so strong. its almost as strong as slendy's. but now that i think about it,how did we die again?i remember why jeff died,slendy purposedly killed him so that us human killers can be revived when the time come,and thats now. so far its going according to slendy's plan,but i cant remember how i died along with the other creepypastas. and where is slendy?'sally/wendy has so many questions,but they will have to wait to be answered for now since nobody knows.

"hey wendy,your spacing out again,you okay?"lissana said as she flicked her fingers in front of wendy's face. she's sitting beside her older sister mira.

"y-yes..umm,when can i go on some jobs again mira-nee?"wendy said.

"actually,you can go now. you seem to be ok,but i dont want to yet. something might happen to you again."mira said as she smiled a little.

"aaww...puuwease?pretty please?"wendy put on all her 'cute' skills by making her eyes sparkle and turning her lips into like that of a puppy. a puppy face.

"n-no. still no."mira said as she looked away from wendy.'if i see her like that,i wont be able to decline anything from her!'she nervously thought.

"please mira-nee?i promise im gonna be a gooood girl. :3 "wendy continued her dangerous assault towards mira.

"..eh...AHH!ok!your sooo cute wendy!"mira said as she hugged wendy tightly.

"yeey!"wendy hugged her back.

The whole guild started to melt from wendy's cuteness.

"Ok,i'll let you go and take a job,but you'll take lissana-san with you,ok?"mira said as she lean down to look at wendy's eyes.

"ok mira-nee!tenk kyuu!"wendy said as she kissed mira at her cheek.

"lets go wendy,its going to be late if we dont go to the train station now."lissana said as she turned back to see wendy.

"bye everyone!"wendy waved as she and lissana went off.

'...zeref's 's not wendy. yes she's cute,but wendy's a little bit more mature than that. i need to tell..wait..lissana!she might get into trouble!'levy said as she started to chase the two.

( **magnolia,near the train station:7:00 pm** )

"so wendy,you really sure you wanna go into some jobs again?"lissana tried convincing wendy to go back,but she just keeps on declining her.

"i made up my mind lissana-san,and i really want to see chelia again!"wendy said as she skipped towards the train station.

"oh,that god-slayer mage from lamia scale?so that's why you wanted to go in that place..haha. dont worry,i'll protect you from anything!"lissana declared.

As the two girl walked towards the train station,levy silently followed and spy on the girls by hiding in the dark alleys.

'hmm..why are'nt she attacking lissana yet?is she really not wendy?..'levy was rethinking her accusations now.

"boo."somebody said behind her.

"AAHH!"levy yelled and jumped as she was surprised from the strangers sudden appearance.

"hehahaha..what a scaredy wimp."as she now clearly hear the voice,she started to sweat. it's..

"n-natsu?what are you doing here.."levy just stared at natsu's blood red eyes.

"nothing,just walking around,looking for someone to kill. how 'bout you?"natsu said as he smirked.

"n-none of your business!"levy tried to look strong,but inside,she's scared as a rat looking at a big cat.'im no match for natsu..i have to get away from him!'levy thought.

"what?none of my business?haha. well then,will it be someone else's business if i kill you right here and now?"he said as his grin widened.

"...i-i dont want to d-die.."levy said as she took a step back. levy's eyes are tearing now. she's so scared that natsu's so close to her.

"no one wants to die. even I dont want to die."natsu said as he thought about pounding slendy to oblivion.

"but..death is enevitable. so humans have no choice but to face it."natsu said as he started to draw his knife out from his pocket dimension.

'r-requip m-magic?'levy thought.

"surprised?hahaha. i thought so. dont forget,this body is trained by two dragon kings and the ultimate dark mage,zeref. And besides,did'nt i already used this before right in front of you all?..well,i can't blame you,i was really putting on a great show back then,you might not have noticed this."natsu said as he licked his knife.

"now,shall we?"he said as he lunged in towards levy.

Levy put her hands in front of her face,awaiting natsu's knife to go and kill her,but all she felt was nothing. then she heard a laugh.

"..HEHAHAHAHAHA!you..you should have seen your face!you were like,oh please dont kill me oh,HEHAHAHA!"natsu laughed as he started to roll on the ground.

"w-what..?"levy was scared,but she's also confused.'why didnt he killed me?'she thought.

"ahh. enough of this. the real reason im here is so that i can talk to you."levy almost fell down from that.

"What?ARE YOU CRAZY?!"levy comically yelled.

"ow!dont suddenly go yelling at other people's ears!what are you,crazy?"natsu retorted as he smirked.

"w-wa.."levy was flabbergasted. was this really the one who killed her friends?

"about your question,yes,im crazy. and again,i just wanted to talk. im bored as hell."natsu boringly looked at her.

"what do you want?"levy said.

"hmm..play?oh god,that sally is rubbing off on me. im being childish now too!"natsu talked to no one.

"p-play?"levy repeated.

"yeah..that's what I said. i want you and me to plaaay..."natsu said as he walked towards a backdoor of a house.

"what are you gonna do in there..?"

"you ask too much questions. your just like sally. will you just shut up?!"natsu said as tick marks were appearing at his forehead.

"ok.."

"good. now i want you to go inside and kill the little girl living in this building."natsu said casually.

"W-WHAT?no!im not a killer like you!"levy yelled.

"do it in ten minutes and the timer starts,now."natau didnt even let her decline or agree.

"or else...i'll tell sally..or should i say wendy to kill that lissana. and i'll kill natsumi and queen. If your thinking how i can do that,just remember:i was once their master,and i can make that happen again."natau said as his eyes turned into that of a blood red eyes,with black schlera around it.

"..n-no.."

"bye. im gonna watch,go get her."natsu said as his body was set aflamed and vanish.

"why..."levy whispered as a single tear slid down her cheek.

* * *

"and then the knight killed the dragon and saved the princess. then they lived happily ever after. the end."bisca finished her storytelling to asuka.

"good night sweetheart. sleep tight."bisca said as she leaned in and kiss her daughter in her forehead.

"night mama..."asuka said as she drifted off to sleep.

* **tick** *

The light switch ticked as bisca turned off the lacrima lights.

Levy was staring from the window in asuka's room. she already felt guilty that she's going to kill somebody,but when she noticed that the little girl was asuka,the daughter of bisca and alzack,she almost wanted to back down.

'b-but wendy will kill lissana and natsu will kill gray and erza..i..i have to do this..'

A shadow is seen entering the window of asuka's room. it then stopped and sit on a small chair.

'toughen up levy.'levy thought.

She was holding the knife natsu gave her. and it was no ordinary knife,it's a jagged knife. it will make the one who's gonna get cut suffer.

"m-mommy?is that you..?"asuka woke up from hearing footsteps and heavy breathing inside her room.

No anwser.

"w-who's in there..?"asuka sat in her bed with her blanket close to her face,only her eyes are out. she's easy to get scared. she's a child after all.

"im sorry,asuka."levy whispered behind her.

"wh-oommp UMMPP!HUUUMMMmmmpp.."levy plunged in her jagged knife at asuka's back. as asuka was about to yell,she silenced her by cupping her mouth with her hand.

She look at asuka's teary face,afraid that she might regret it,but when she saw the suffering of the little girl in her face...she felt something.

Excitedness.

Excitedness about what would happen if she were to move the knife..

"UGGHH-OOOMMMMPPP!OOM-"Levy didnt let asuka to finsih her cries as she moved the knife back and forth inside her neck,making the jagged parts of the knife to slice the neck with zigzag patterns.

Levy was smiling.

"...wh-what.."levy's eyes turned back to normal.

"i knew it. your the body that annoying thing choose..hm. and you killing someone and torturing them before killing them,you awoke her soul sleeping inside of you.."natsu suddenly appeared beside her.

"what do you mean.."levy was just staring at what she did,and she's not crying. she feels emotionless.

"i can sense your soul there...Pinkie pie."natsu said as he grinned at levy.

 **End of chapter VII**

* * *

 **A/N** :sorry i didnt update for a while,I've been busy with my gaming life... so i tried to write a longer chapter here,and im quite happy that i finished it.

Thank you for those who keeps reading these,you keep me motivated in continuing my first ever story. R and R guys! thanks!

Byez!


	8. Chapter VIII:'Brotherly' Natsu

**Disclaimer** :i do not own fairytail nor creepypasta. fairytail is owned by hiro mashima and creepypasta is a website for scary stories.(wouldnt recommend reading it in the middle of the night...)

 **Legends** :

"talking"

 _'thinking/thoughts'_ -i changed it for the words to stand out a bit more.

"SHOUTING"

* **sounds** *

 **Moves/spells**

" **inhuman speech/talking** "

 _ **'inhuman thoughts/thinking'**_

* * *

"come again?"levy said as natsu talked to her while closing his eyes.

"i said pinkie pie."natsu reapeated.

"oh no,im not some kind of food."

"from what i heard from sally your suppose to be a genius girl,not a dumbass nerd."natsu retorted.

"ehh?...hey,that's mean!"levy realized that he was taunting her.

"hmm.."natsu just stared at her.

"w-why are you staring at me?"levy felt uncomfortable from his glare.

"huh. that's weird. your not laughing..pinkie's always laughing.."natsu put his hand on his chin as he talked to himself.

 _'is that levy girl affecting pinkie's personality?i dont think so..hmm. or maybe,its the other way around!pinkie's affecting levy's personality!'_ wow,who could've have thought natsu/jeff is one helluva detective?...of course me.

' _but in second thought,she might just have eaten something bad,and messed up her brain,or got hit by a weird spell,and messed up her brain,or she talked to a psycho murderer and messed up her brain,or her brain is just really messed up.'_ heh..scratch that,natsu/jeff is dumb.

"hey natsu!earth to natsu!hey!you okay?"levy said as she snapped her fingers in front of natsu. after he said something like pinkie's always laughing,he just stared in the empty air in front of him. first he was just staring,then suddenly a bulb came out of nowhere in natsu's head and lit itself,as if he thought of a bright idea,but then it shattered and he just intensified his glare muttering inconherent words..

"w-wha?huh?..oh,yeah im okay."natsu said.

"what were you thinking about?"

 _'i better keep it a secret that she's a creepypasta,she seems to be oblivious about that fact. it might scare her,i wouldnt let that happen...grr..GRRRR..slenderman...COME BACK NOW!i cant keep thinking about this stupid things,my brain is for only murdering and murdering only!not thinking about plans like this.._ 'natsu thought as he raged mentally.

"nothing. we better get out of here befor-"

The door then suddenly swung open,revealing a horrified bisca and alzack.

"asuk-OH MY GOD!ASUKA!"bisca exclaimed as she saw a brutally mutilated body of her daughter and her head lying..a foot away from it's body. bloods squirted a bit from her sliced neck,soaking the already wet bed with her blood.

"W-WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER YOU MURDE-"alzack were'nt able to finish his words as he spotted the murderer..

S-she's...

"l-levy...?"bisca asked with her eyes wide.

Levy were also wide eyed. they caught her red-handed,litterally. she was grasping a bloody jagged knife,bloods dripping all over it. her dress is mostly covered in blood,along with her hair. there are also some bloods here in there in her face. her glasses were mysteriously clean from bloods.

"i-im sorry i didnt do it in purp-"

"SHUT UP!WHY DID YOU KILL OUR DAUGHTER,YOUR FRIEND AND GUILDMATE?!AND NOT JUST SIMPLY KILLING HER,YOU KILLED HER LIKE AN ANIMAL!"alzack exclaimed as tears started to fall from his eyes.

"l-levy..killed my daughter..asuka..killed..."bisca fell to her knees,reapeting the word asuka,levy and killed.

"your on your own now levy,bye!"natsu whispered to her from the dark side of the room where he is hidden from bisca's and alzack's eyeview. then he burst in flames and dissapeared.

"n-natsu!"levy yepled and looked behind her,just to see nothing.

"YOU'LL...PAY FOR THIS!"alzack screamed as he ran towards levy. levy's grip on the knife tightened,and she instinctively swung the knife diagonally. alzack just barely dodged the strike.

"Why you..RUWAAA!"alzack once again came to her. levy looked around her to use against the enraged man,she looked to her right,but all she saw was asuka's dead body and head. then she looked to her left,and spotted bisca crying on the floor.

'tch..i'll get you for this later natsu!'levy thought as she ran towards bisca.

She grabbed bisca's hair as she ran and yanked her upward,making bisca stand. she then held her knife at bisca's neck.

"Move and she'll die alzack!"levy yelled as she grew a smirk on her face.

"a-alzack...asuka.."bisca's still crying and wide-eyed as she look at his husband's eyes.

"You psychopath!Let her go!"

"I'll let her live if you'll turn around!"

"...tch..o-ok."alzack said as he turned around but instantly regretted it as he saw his daughter's decapitated head and body.

"* **slight whimper** *l-let her go now!i did what you told me!"

as alzack waited for a response,he suddenly felt bisca hitting him from behind making him stumble forward towards her daughter. it seems that levy pushed bisca.

As alzack turned around,he just saw a running levy towards their living room's window,throwing her knife towards the glass window,breaking it to pieces allowing her to escape from the house.

* * *

(margaret town,lamia scale's place: 11:00 pm)

"ahh air here sure is clean is'nt it wendy?"lissana said as she stretched her hands upwards.

"ohh...im sleepy lissana-san.."wendy said as she leaned a bit and rubbed her eyes.

"don't worry wendy,lamia scale's just a bit more walk from here!"

"r-really?i mean,yes it is!"wendy said as she smiled.

As wendy and lissana continued their walk at the middle of the night,a pair of blood red eyes surrounded by midnight black sclera watched them from atop of a building near them,a white scaly scarf flapping in the wind as it struck him.

" **don't think because your a mage it's safe to walk around in the middle of the night.** "natsu said in a dark demonic voice.

"...what am i?!THE RAKE?!HELL NO!im not some kind of a monster stalker.."natsu said as he narrowed his eyes at the walking duo.

"but,im gonna keep my eyes on sally. she might end up doing unnecessary things,again,so i should be right behind her."natsu finished as he walk forward. then he fell from the building.

"HOW DID I FORGOT THAT?!STUPID BODYYYYY!"natsu or should i say jeff,yelled as he slammed into a garbage can.

* * *

* **knock knock** *

"hello..?c-chelia?you still awake?"

"anyone home?"

Wendy and lissana started to knock at the doors of lamia scale in hope of someone still up and about inside. they hoped that not everyone have gone and went to their dormitory. well,luck seems to be on their side this time.

* **foosteps getting closer** *

Sounds of footstep came from inside,and stopped just right behind the door.

"who is it?"came a young feminine voice from inside.

"we're lissana and wendy from fairytail. we're here to ask if we can sleep here as wendy insisted that we should sleep here. please let us sleep..* **yawn** *"lissana said as she struggled to keep herself awake.

"bed..please..."wendy said as her feet started to wobble down.

"W-wendy?!"a yell came followed by the door being swung open revealing chelia blendy.

"y-your alive wendy!"chelia said as she hugged wendy. It's normal that the news of massacre in the fairytail guild has spread throughout whole Fiore.

 _'B-but..how?..Mira said how Wendy died..there's no way she survived that..but here she is..alive..well,I'm just gonna be happy for her to be alive...'_ Chelia tried reassure herself,but she can't get off the feeling that something is wrong.

well,something IS very wrong.

"* **shuu** *.."

"huh..?oh,your sleeping already."chelia said as she saw wendy cutely snoring at her shoulder.

"can we please come in?"lissana said as she rubbed her eyes.

"o-oh!im sorry,please come in!welcome to lamia scale!"chelia said as she let lissana walked inside and dragged wendy with her.

"you both must be really tired now,please follow me. i will lead you too our guest room."chelia said as she smiled a bit and started walking towards the stairs.

Lissana did'nt bother asking how lamia scale a room for guests as she was already on the verge of sleeping. she's just using what is remaining energy she have and followed the pink-haired girl. they ascended a stair,then another one.

They came to a stop in front of a set of doors. there's name written in the doors. Guest room 1,Guest room 2,and Chelia blendy's room with a smiley on top of it.

"have a nice sleep lissana-san."chelia said.

"night.."lissana replied as she entered the room with guest room 1 written on it and closed the door.

"ok wendy,just a little bit more.."chelia said as wendy hugged her tighter. Wendy was just sleep walking as she hug chelia from behind using her as her guide to her room. Chelia opened the door and came inside.

Chelia used her foot to close the door behind her and walk towards the medium size bed. she put wendy at the bed.

"..b-bed.."

"haha. your so cute wendy."chelia smiled as she pinched wendy's cheeks a bit. wendy pushed her hands as a reply.

As chelia started walking away to leave wendy alone and let her have her sleep,wendy then said something that made her stop in her tracks.

"...N-natsu-san..."

'...N-natsu..?isn't that the man who attempted to kill her?she must be having a nightmare..oh wen-'

"im really good at killing now right?..."

Chelia's eyes widen.'k-killing?..did i heard her right?..she's gotta be talking about killing monsters..of course she's talking about killing monsters..'

"natsu-san...please revived jane-chan next..."

'revived..?h-how does wendy know thi-'

"i knew it. your sleep talking habit is annoying,sally."a voice said from the window.

"w-who are you?!how did you get there?!...w-wait..we're on the third floor of the building!how are you-"chelia shouted.

"hmm..?"suddenly,two glowing red dots appeared from the darkness behind the window. it's staring at her,as if glaring at her very soul. her back grew cold.

"you heard what she said right..?"then suddenly,a bloody mouth formed into a smile appeared too.

"y-y-yes.."

"..then..prepare..To go to sleep. Hehahahaha."the figure said as the window suddenly melted and in came a man wearing a maniacal grin in his face.

Saying that chelia was scared is an understatement. She's scared to death. her legs are shaking,her eyes are wide,and she could'nt even make a single sound come out from her mouth.

"oh?too scared to move?ha. well thank you for making my job easier."natsu said as he walked towards her.

As natsu were just a few feet away from chelia,wendy started to stir. she rubbed her eyes then opened it to see natsu on his 'psycho-mode'walking towards chelia.

"N-n-natsu-san!w-w-what are you doing here?"wendy exclaimed.

"im here to clean up the mess you made sally. you spout out our secrets when you were sleeping."natau deadpanned.

"o-oh..sorry.."wendy said as her head drooped down.

Chelia's head then turned to face wendy seeing her looking sad. wendy also looked at her.

"you were such a good friend with my body..i also wanted to befriend you..and now natsu-san's going to.."wendy said.

"...N-natsu-san!please dont kill her!"wendy said with pleading eyes.

"why would i?you even barely know her."

"i remember her from this girl's memory,she's a good friend!..i-i want a friend too..other than carla,onee-chan jane and pinkie pie,i dont have any friends anymore."wendy said as her eyes started to water.

"s-so please..dont kill her!huhuhuhu.."wendy said as she cried.

"urrrggg...YOUR CRYING AGAIN!DID'NT I ALREADY TOLD YOU TO STOP CRYING OVER PETTY THINGS?!"

"HUHUHUHUHuhuhuhu..."wendy's cries just even became louder.

Chelia could'nt help but sweatdropped from the scene.

* * *

End of chapter VIII

 **A** / **N:** sorry for the wait..again. Ehehe..I don't really have a reasonable reason,just me being busy with games. I'm sure you understand meh.

Byez!


	9. Chapter IX:The Master and the Hacker

**A/N** :Well,after a very long vacation,here's Dark possession chapter 9!

 **Disclaimer** :i do not own fairytail nor creepypasta. fairytail is owned by the marvelous hiro mashima and creepypasta is a scary website. if i owned fairytail then it'll be crossovered with the trinity(one piece bleach naruto)..yeah dream as long as you like darkimeru..(╥﹏╥)

Legends:

"talking"

' _thinking_ '

"SHOUTING/YELLING"

* **sounds** *

 **"inhuman/ghost speech"**

 ** _'inhuman/ghost thoughts/thinking'_**

 **Moves/spells**

* * *

"If you let her live,then she'll spill all our secrets!"natsu yelled as he had tick marks in his forehead. he knows arguing with this child is almost un-winnable,but he also got his pride. as long as she does'nt do her killer mo-

"pweeeaase?"wendy said as she did the killer move,puppy face.

"UWAAAGHH!"natsu yelled as he slump down in defeat.

"ok,i wont kill her..but if she ever says something against us,i swear i'll skin her alive in front of her guildmates!"natsu yelled as he glared at chelia. chelia froze at this.

"i-i-i wont tell a-anyone!i promise!"chelia said as she raise her left hand in a promising gesture.

".tch..then im outta here-"natsu's eyes suddenly widen,his body unmoving as a statue. a slight look of fear can be seen at natsu's face,as he felt something.

An all-too-familiar feeling.

"h-he's...here..?"natsu asked himself.

' _natsu-san's stuttering!what could possibly made him li-_ 'wendy's eyes widen too,as she too felt it.

Chelia started to sweat from the duo's action,it seems that they're a little bit scared of something. now that's terrifying,those two are proffesional killer,to think that something could make them scared like this...it's scary.

"y-you feel it too right wendy?y-you feel...him."natsu said as he turned around to face wendy sitting still at her bedside.

"y-yes natsu-san...so h-he's still alive after all...what am i saying,of course he's alive,he's our master after all."

"aaaand..there you go again. spilling things that should'nt be spilled."natsu stared at her.

"ehehe...but if he's here..then it surely means win for us right?"wendy asked.

"...YES!YOUR RIGHT!ABOUT TIME HE GETS HERE,MY BRAIN'S STARTING TO MELT FROM ALL THE THINKING I DID!"natsu suddenly exclaimed.

"w-wendy..what are you two talking about?"chelia hesitantly asked the little girl. wendy looked at her.

"oh,nothing. it's just master's already here!"

"m-master?!you mean you have a guild?!"chelia's eyes widen.

"yeah!we had a guild before,and now were trying to bring it back. it's been centuries since our guild have been dismantled,as we all died. well,except for master. he's kinda immortal."wendy explained.

Natsu just stared at her."...* **SUPER-FREAKING-FACEPALM** *"

"SSSSSAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLYYYYYYY!"natsu yelled as he started to chase the little girl.

"aaahh help me chelia-née!"wendy said as she hid behind her.

"w-wha-AAHHHH!"chelia yelled as she saw natsu running towards them,psycho-mode totally on.

Let's just say that natsu and wendy were lucky that the room were sound proof.

( **middle of an unknown forest,creepypasta mansion:1:00 am** )

In a middle of a clearing inside this forest resides a huge dark mansion. it's made up of something black,as it's exterior blends in in the darkness that the night provides it. the huge building is composed of 4 floors,1 base floor,2 upper floors and a basement. It looks like no one is currently in the mansion as the insides of the windows are completely dark.

The mansion is surrounded by tall trees. some are already withering away,but some remained mysteriously healthy. a dark silhouette of a tree with an average height came into view. it looks like a tree as it is unmoving. But then,the supposedly long branches of the tree started to retract back to the stem,and the silhouette seemed to be getting bigger,indicating that it is getting nearer. by the time the tree came in the clearing,a man,if you could say that to him,stood firmly as he stared at the building.

He's wearing a black tuxedo with red neck tie and a white under long sleeve for it's under shirt. the man stood at a height of 9 feet tall,approximately. the most noticeable feature of the man,or should i say lack of feature,is his face. there's completely nothing in it. just a white shape of a normal head,no eyes,nose,mouth or white head. strangely,he was able to say something without a mouth.

" **it's been a long time,my mansion**."it said in a somewhat normal voice of a man in his thirties.

He spotted a piece of paper floating with the wind towards him. he catch it by grappling it with what would look like a black tentacle from his back.

 _The slenderman will get you_ The letter read,with a strange symbol at the bottom. it looks like a circle with an X mark on it.

" **aahh..my pages. now where would the others be,hmm?** "he said as he laughed a bit.

Then his head looked behind,seemingly staring at the empty forest behind him.

" **...about time you get your host,jeff.** "he said as he chuckled.

* * *

"AHHHH!"chelia yelled as she came running out of wendy's room.

"chelia-nee wait!"wendy said as she ran after her.

" **come back here you two!** "natsu said as he came busting out of the room and ran at insane speed,literally.

the trio kept on running,completely forgetting that they're inside of a guild with tens of hundreds mages sleeping. wendy was following chelia,while wendy is being followed by natsu.

As chelia ran at the stairs to go at the guild hall,the first floor of the building,she tripped and came plummeting down at the stairs.

"KYAAAAA!"she screamed as the ground neared her.

"what the-* **SLAM** *"a random man said as chelia hit him,cushioning her fall but not to the man.

Chelia then sit up as she rub her forehead."o-ow..oh,im sorry mister i hit yo-"chelia was about to apologize,but as the man turned to look at her,she met his eyes. the eyes that are the same with natsu's when he's on psycho mode. red irises and black sclera. he's wearing a weird green shirt and a green hat,he kinda looks like an elf. except that his eyes looks scary and he looks like he's crying bloods.( **In case you don't know,Ben is Link from the legend of Zelda games.)**

"damn right you hit me!"he said as he glared at her,tick marks appearing at his forehead.

"w-who are you?"chelia asked.

"I'm the great ben drowned!the reaper of souls,the tormentor of humans!the most-"he was cut off by natsu.

"the most lamest ass ever."natsu said as he snickered.

"why you...huh...what's your name pinkie?"ben drowned asked as he studied the man. he was sure he gives off the same aura jeff does.

"looks like your killer instincts are starting to rust now huh benny?"natsu taunted.

"you pink-haired thin ass-...benny?jeff?is that you?"only jeff calls him that,or he's the only one who ever lived after calling him that.

"oh,hello ben-san!"wendy said as she waved from upstairs.

"and who are you?"ben asked as he look at the blue haired girl.

"it's me,sally!"wendy exclaimed,then suddenly,carla appeared at her shoulder.

"oh,hello there carla. look,ben-san is here!"wendy said as she pointed at ben.

Carla just stared at him.

"ehh...emotionless as ever huh charlie?"ben said as he smirked.

"hey ben-san,want to have a te-"

"NO TEA PARTIES!"ben exclaimed as he formed his hands in an X mark while shaking his head.

"awww.."

Chelia's eyes widen.' _so this guy is another member from their guild?so that means he's a killer too...i-im sorrounded by three m-murderers.._ 'chelia thought.

"hey chelia-nee,why are you sweating?"wendy said as she tilted her head.

"probably because she's so near a handsome guy like me."ben said as he eyed chelia.

"e-ehhh?"chelia sweatdropped.

"Like hell you are!"natsu said as he grinned.

"hmm. so Natsu-san will be more lively since one of his close friend are here..So how's sleeping with ?"wendy asked.

"uhhh...all i could say is it's boring. honestly,sleeping with slendy in his conciousness while my body is preserved in an ice is boring. it would have been better if slendy's mind is'nt a freaking teacher...HE LITERALLY TEACHED US WITH ALL THOSE CRAP ALL THIS TIME!it's like as if we only slept one-fourth of the time the whole preservation-thingy he performed."ben said as tick marks are appearing at his forehead.

"e-ehh.."wendy swestdropped.

"ha!serves you right after you cheat us!i should have been the one who got preserved not you dumbass!"natsu yelled.

"i did'nt cheat you knife-head!and it is'nt my problem that slendy only can preserve two persons at a time."ben retorted.

"GRRRR..."ben got natsu there.

"u-uhhh..guys?"chelia said.

"what..?"the three turned their head towards her,jeff and ben in psycho mode while wendy's hugging carla while smiling widely,her head tilted slightly.

Chelia sweat at this.' _god their so scary..even wendy_.'chelia thought.

"umm..maybe we should go back to your room wendy,people might see you in here.."chelia said as she fidgeted her hands.

"oh yeah,i forgot that were in here."natsu said.

"how stupid of you jeff."ben taunted.

"whatever."

"well then,let's get back up."wendy said as she smiled again.

( **back at the third floor:2:00 am** )

"i-im gonna sleep now..bye."chelia said as she turned around.

"hey girl. you better keep this a secret or we'll kill you."natsu said in a cold tone.

"h-hai."

* **closes the door** *

"hey girl,you better keep this a secret or we'll kill you blah blah blah."ben said as he copied natsu.

"hihihi."wendy giggled. carla smiled a bit.

"shut up!damn kids and cats.."natsu muttered.

"...so...he's out too?"natsu said in a serious tone.

"who?oh,you mean laughing jack?yeah,he just strolled a bit."ben said casually.

"and i assume that you said strolled you mean that go in a minor town and kill everyone in there."natsu deadpanned.

"yeah."

"umm..how about mr. Slendy?"wendy asked.

"uhh..he went to the mansion,check if it's all good and other things."ben said as he tried to think of everything.

"ooookk...he should'nt have gone to that mansion,i already checked your crap generator whatever that is,and it's working."natsu said.

"so what's the plan?"ben asked as he looked an natsu.

"naah..dont have one. i'll just let slendy think of everything when he gets back."natsu shrugged.

Wendy just shook her then just suddenly popped and she was gone.

" your gone again."wendy said.

"and now that cat's gone,i can finally punish you for spilling ALL of our secrets!"natsu said as his eyes shone down at wendy.

"AHHH!ben-san help me!"wendy said as she tried to hide behind ben.

"heh,i know your weak jeff,picking on little girls because they can't fight back,how disgraceful of you."ben said.

"and since when did you start talking like a dumbass smart man huh?!"natsu yelled.

"Slendy's teaching is rubbing off on me!ahhhhh!"ben said as he flailed his hands around.

"AHHHH stop biting me you brat!"natsu said as he tried to push wendy biting on his hands.

"hrrnghrrng!"wendy tried to laugh,but it were muffled as she was clamping down her mouth on natsu's hands.

The trio yelled inside wendy's room as they thrashed and partied like they did'nt see each other for so long,well,they do. as they were all doing this,they can't stop the smile spreading across their face.'i _miss you all,friend._ 'ben thought.

* * *

 **End of Chapter IX**

 **A/N** :sorry if there's some typos in this chapter,unfortunately i updated iin just updated this today..sorry... but what the packaging tape happened at this chapter's last part though?


End file.
